Guy Talk
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Ron decides it's time for ‘Guy Talk’ when Harry has a date with Ginny


Guy Talk.  
  
By: MissIntelligece  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ron decides is time for 'Guy Talk' when Harry has a date with Ginny.  
  
Author's note: I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in the bed and watched how Ron paced up and down the room with is hand on his chin and muttering words from time to time.  
  
He had a date with Ginny that night, and he knew what was coming from Ron but he didn't know how it was coming "Ron, what's this all about?"  
  
Ron stopped him with his hand, "Harry, you are a 16-year-old, right?"  
  
"I was last time I checked." Said Harry now staring at Ron.  
  
"Well, I'm 16 too, you know?" shouted Ron pointing at Harry menacingly. Harry was starting to worry about Ron, he wasn't making any sense at all.  
  
"I know you are 16 Ron, but I still don't get it." Ron wasn't listening he kept talking.  
  
".And as 16 year old boy I know exactly what goes through your mind," he told Harry almost in a whisper. "I know exactly what goes through your mind when you see a girl, because when a girl and a boy get together a LOT of things can happen. And that's what I want to talk about. You see, Ginny, my sister, is a girl, and you Harry, my friend, are a boy, RIGHT?!"  
  
"Let me check," said Harry then he looked down to his pants, "Yeah, I'm a boy."  
  
"And THAT is what I want you to keep away from my sister!" Ron shouted angrily and pointing at Harry's pants. Harry crossed his legs just in case.  
  
"Ron, I wouldn't do that, you should know it." Said Harry trying to smile.  
  
"Oh, no my dear friend, like I said I KNOW what you feel when you are with a girl, you can say that you wouldn't but in the end you know you would, and most times we can't control our hormones, but in this case Harry, you must control them, get it?!" Ron was red in the face, he was overdoing his role as 'Big Brother' a bit too much.  
  
Harry just nodded. "Good." Said Ron, a bit more satisfied.  
  
"Now, to our next point." Continued Ron. Harry was hoping that they didn't have many points left. "Do I have to give you the sex talk? Did the Dursleys give this talk to you?"  
  
He had gone too far, "You DON'T have to give me a sex talk, I know everything, trust me." Assured Harry.  
  
Ron glared at him, "Yeah, trust, remember, I trust you."  
  
"Yes, I trust you too Ron, and believe me I wouldn't do. anything like.. that to Ginny"  
  
"Ok, so no sex talk." Said Ron finally sitting down on his bed, "If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you, I don't care about anything but you won't keep your head if you cheat or do anything to her."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I promise I won't hurt her, is that enough for you?"  
  
"Listen to me Potter, Ginny may be 15 but she is very vulnerable, and I have the responsibility to take care of her."  
  
"For God's sake Ron!! I'm not a monster with girls , and besides Ginny is old enough to take her own decisions. She doesn't need a lawyer." Harry was getting tired of this 'Guy Talk'  
  
"I'M NOT HER LAWYER, POTTER, I'M HER BROTHER!"  
  
"Whatever, Ron. The thing is 1. I'm not going to have sex with her 2. I won't hurt her. 3. I don't know what the big deal is, it's only our first date. 4. You should trust Ginny a bit more."  
  
"I trust her with some stuff, but Harry she doesn't have any experience with guys, she doesn't know how horrible we can be." He said muttering the last part.  
  
Harry snorted, "She probably has more experience that you do."  
  
Ron blushed, "You know that's not true."  
  
"Yeah it is, don't tell me that you and Hermione have done that much." Harry grinned at Ron.  
  
He blushed even more, "I'm not telling you the details, but we've done pretty much everything."  
  
Harry's eyes opened, "What?!"  
  
Ron seemed confused, "I didn't mean it like that! It came out the wrong way! I meant that I do have more experience than Ginny, you are probably her first date." Said Ron avoiding Harry's grin. "I don't know how Hermione convinced me of all this date thing, you are lucky that Fred and George don't know."  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah me too, let's get something to eat, we can fetch Hermione on our way." Agreed Ron.  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"No! you are going to see her tonight."  
  
"Fine, fine, control yourself man!"  
  
***  
  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Hermione when they arrived in the common room.  
  
"Guy Talk" whispered Harry in her ear while Ron kissed her cheek. Hermione giggled.  
  
At that moment the portrait hole opened . Fred and George stepped in with a strange look on their faces, when they saw Harry staring at them Fred yelled, "Harry Potter! Need to talk to you!"  
  
"About what!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Do you have a date with my sister tonight??" shouted George.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Guy Talk, mate. Good luck" Said Ron smiling widely.  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? I love feedback!! Please leave a review! 


End file.
